Dancing Decisions
by Chicka937
Summary: When the student council decides to have a dance, Misaki is less than thrilled. But after a bit of convincing from the Manager, she decides to go. Will Usui make her regret or delight in her decision to go? R
1. Dance

**Note: This is a two shot. The second chapter will be posted asap**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**Chapter 1:**_

I walked briskly into the school council's office, stopping dead in my tracks when I saw what was posted on the door.

_Attention all students of Seika High: The first annual school dance will be held this Friday from 6-8; for more information, contact the school council members._

I balled my fists by my sides and growled. Who approved this? It obviously wasn't me, I hadn't even heard of the idea. And this was by far one of the dumbest ideas the boys on the council had come up with yet! What if a numerous amount of the girls got their hopes up and then one of these careless boys squashed their hopes? Or if someone was to get hurt while dancing, or possibly if someone spiked the punch…

The list grew in my head as I stomped over to my desk, looking around for the other council members. When I noticed Yukimaru, I sat down in my chair and glared at him for a moment.

"Yukimaru," I said, a bit more harshly then I'd intended. Oh well.

He looked up from the paper he was fiddling with on his desk and cringed when he saw my face.

"Yes, _Kaichou_?"

"I have something I want to talk with you about," I informed him, standing up to snag the paper off of the door. I slapped it down on the desk and he scurried over to me as I sat back down in my chair. He looked at me with nervous eyes, his hands clasped together as he fiddled his thumbs. It seemed like a rather feminine act, but it _was_ Yukimaru…

"The dance this flyer mentions, who approved it?" I asked suddenly. His gaze dropped to the sad looking blue piece of paper and back up to me.

"Are you mad about it, _Kaichou_?" he asked, worry thick on his face.

"I'm pissed that it was approved without my knowing," I stated simply. I tried not to be _too_ harsh with Yukimaru, but my patience had its limits.

"We all agreed on it, Usui included," he said, suddenly becoming very interested in the tiling on the floor. Speaking of which, I needed to remind the janitors to gloss them…

"And why did you decide a dance of all things? And why didn't you ask me about this?" I asked with a raised voice. Yukimaru raised his hands up defensively.

"We thought it would be a way to show you that we're trying!" He said, his voice wavering.

"Trying to piss me off?"

"Geez, calm down, _Kaichou_."

I turned my attention to the newly arrived person and narrowed my eyes.

"_Baka_ Usui, this is none of your business!" I said, annoyed that he was trying to interfere yet again.

"It is my business since I helped organize it and everything," he said coolly, coming to stand beside Yukimaru.

"Why didn't any of you bring this to me?" I asked, not holding back the bite in my words now that Usui was here.

"Because we all knew you'd deny it."

"Then why bother in the first place?"

"The boys wanted to show you that they can pick something suitable on their own."

"And how is a dance suitable?"

"It's a way for the boys and girls to mingle."

"One of these _bakas_ could hurt them, how is that suitable?" I asked, standing up with my hands planted firmly on the desk.

"They can't get along if they never have a real chance to know each other," Yukimaru piped up in a small voice. I glanced over at him and sighed in frustration.

"Fine," I growled, biting back my annoyance some. "You all can have this stupid dance. But I swear to you, if even _one_ of the girls get hurt, it won't turn out well. For any of you."

"Thanks, _Kaichou_!" Yukimaru said before dashing out of the room before anything else could be said.

I scoffed and laid my head down on my desk, suddenly feeling very exhausted.

"Oh and prez," Usui said. I peeped up at him from my crossed arms. "If it makes you feel better, I'll be security for the night."

"_Baka_, what good will that do?"

"It'll keep the girls from asking me to go with them if I'm supposed to be on duty. Fewer broken hearts," he replied simply.

"You're too confusing, you _hentai_ of an outer space alien."

With that, I stood from my desk and made my way to the door, Usui trailing behind me. It wasn't surprising, he followed me every day. It was very annoying, but I guess I was semi- used to it.

Once we were out of the school and making our way down the sidewalk, I looked over my shoulder at him. He was walking a few paces behind me, his hands in his pockets, a faraway look in his eyes.

"_Baka_, why are you following me?" I called over my shoulder. He looked at me and shrugged. I was surprised when he didn't say anything. Usually he would have some alien comment, but today it seemed he wasn't himself.

Once we finished the walk to Maid Latte, I walked through the door in the back alley, slipping into the changing room. Usui had left me to go through the front entrance.

I sighed and set my school stuff on the bench, leaning over the wooden seat to dig out my outfit.

Once I was dressed in the black and white uniform, I made my way to the sitting area, ready to get my shift over with.

I walked into the room where all the tables were and wasn't surprised to see my four favorite customers at their respective tables. The idiot trio was sitting at their table, squabbling about who would take me to the dance, and Usui was sitting at his table in the corner, reading the menu with a disinterested look.

I walked up to the idiot trio and put on my best smile.

"What would you like, Masters?" I asked. They stopped dead in their pointless bickering and looked up at me, instantly shooting me orders, flirtatious smiles on each of their faces. I nodded before scurrying off to fill their orders.

After their orders had been given to them, I made my way up to Usui's table, standing semi-patiently as I waited for him to look up from the menu.

When his eyes flickered to look at me from over his menu, I asked my uniform question.

"What would you like, master?"

"I want you to go to the dance with me."

"E-excuse me?"

He was quiet for a moment before setting the menu down and staring up at me with his emerald green eyes.

"I want you to go to the dance with me."

"_Baka_!" I hissed, though not loud enough for the other customers to hear. I tried to be patient and plow through his stupid antics, but I didn't even want the dance to happen, let alone participate.

"I won't go to the dance, let alone with you, you perverted _uchu-jin_."

"A dance?"

At hearing that voice behind me, I almost groaned, but I bit my lip before turning around to face my manager.

"Yes, Manager," I told her. "There's a dance at school Friday and Usui was asking me to go with him."

"Oh!" she squealed. "And what did you say?"

"No."

"No?" she asked. "Why?"

"I don't want to go, and even if I did I have nothing to wear."

"Oh, that's nothing!" she bubbled, smiling happily. "I'm sure Aoi would have something for you. It would be so _kawaii_ if you went!"

"But manager-" I began. I really didn't want to go. I really didn't want to dress up, especially in front over everyone. I _really_ didn't want to be there for Usui to see.

"Shush," she said. "You need a break, Misa-chan. This is the perfect thing!"

I watched helplessly as Manager trotted off to arrange for me to have my dress, not wanting to turn at look at Usui's face, one that would surely be smug.

"So seems like you're going, _Kaichou_," Usui said. I looked at him, an annoyed expression on my face.

"_Hai_, but I am not going because of you. I'm going because Manager wanted me to."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked away. Not noticing the way Usui looked up at me, or the way he watched as I made my way away from him

…

**For those of you that wanted to know :)**

**Japanese word bank:**

_Baka_ – Idiot; fool

_Kaichou_ – President

_Hentai_– Pervert

_Uchu-Jin_ – Outer space person _(sorry if this one's incorrect, Google could have possibly lied to me XD)_

_Hai_– Yes

_Kawaii_– Cute


	2. Dress

**Okay, I have decided to make this a 3-shot instead of the original 2. I'm sorry the update took so long, I can't even begin to tell you how many different times and ways I tried to start this chapter :/ I hope you'll all forgive me and still enjoy reading it(: R&R**

**PS. In your review, please tell me whether or not the characters were in character… I read over chapter one, a Misaki seems a bit more docile in this chapter, but I wasn't sure if it was fine for this specific situation... just let me know, thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama or any of the characters.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

"You're lucky I'm letting you use one of my dresses," Aoi said as he stood nose deep in the rack of clothes that hung in the walk in closet.

"This really isn't necessary, Aoi-kun," I said from my place on the corner of Aoi's bed. I had expected his room to be more… girly, but it wasn't. The bed spread was a soft green. There was a computer desk with a purple lap top on it, as well as a green circular rug on the floor. I suppose his father wouldn't allow Aoi to decorate it how he wanted.

"That's Aoi-sama to you," he said, coming out of the walk in closet. He held up a hanger with a dry cleaning bag over whatever article it concealed. Something told me I didn't want to see it. "And yes, it really is."

Aoi walked over and laid the bag on the bed before beginning to take it off of the hanger.

"There really isn't much in my closet for you. You're much bigger than me, but I happened to find this," Aoi told me as he pulled out the garment. I made a face as I took in the excessive lace and frills. It had Aoi written all over it, which was exactly why I detested it so much. Don't get me wrong, Aoi's clothing look fine on him, but I just couldn't see myself in it. I honestly didn't want to either.

"_Arigato_, Aoi-sama," I said, a slight smile on my face. "But do you think you have something less, um, frilly?"

Aoi groaned in frustration and tossed the dress onto the bed.

"Misaki, I don't see why I even bother with you. That's the fifth dress you've said no to. You're lucky I have that many dresses that would fit you!" He huffed again before stomping across the room and disappearing once again into the closet that was probably as large as my room.

I sighed, shaking my head. I had told them I didn't want to go, and this was one of the reasons. I had nothing to wear to it, and _Kami_ knows I couldn't afford a dress. But Manager had insisted, saying we could easily find me one. Last time I checked, spending three hours in the room of someone that hates you trying to find a dress wasn't easy. Manager had also said that I should go for Usui-kun's sake. I don't see why it would matter what that _hentai_ alien wanted, he would probably be weird and stare at me the whole night like he usually does. With those big green eyes...

"Misaki!"

I jumped, startled by Aoi's sudden outburst. But it was for the better, I shouldn't have let myself think such uncalled for thoughts.

"H-_hai_?" I said, watching as he came across the room, a smile on his face.

"I found it. I found the _kanpeki_ dress!"

I waited patiently as he brought the dress over and laid it out before unzipping the bag. I stared in disbelief as he pulled out the dress for me to look at it. It was a knee length dress with a slight flare on the bottom. It was purple and had a scoop neck, the sleeves looked like they'd come to the elbows.

"A-Aoi-sama," I stuttered, taking in the dress.

"Well?" Aoi said, a slightly annoyed expression playing on his face. "_Naka iutte_."

"I couldn't possibly wear it, it's yours after all," I began, trying to come up with a logical excuse for not borrowing the dress. I didn't know what was more scary, the fact that this was probably going to be the dress that Usui saw me in, or that I possibly, kind of… _liked_ the dress.

"Anything's better than you coming up with something for the dance," Aoi said before shaking the dress slightly.

"Well, um, I don't think it'll fit me," I said, even though I was positive it would.

"It's two sizes too big for me, of course it'll fit you," he said, pushing the dress at me. I held my hands up slightly.

"Aoi-sama, I-"

"_Iie_," Aoi said harshly. "You know you like it and that's why you're babbling like an _baka_. Just borrow the thing; one night away from my closet won't ruin it. It's not that revealing so you won't have to worry too much about what Usui would think of it," I shot him a glare, but he didn't notice, "Plus, there's no point in arguing with me. I can just call Manager up and tell her you're refusing to wear anything to the dance. Then we can see how well you can say no to her." Aoi smiled smugly as I stared at the dress, weighing the pros and cons. I knew I couldn't say no to Manager, and this _was_ the best dress Aoi had produced thus far...

"Ok," I said with a sigh. I looked up at Aoi and smiled a bit. "I'll go try it on."

...

I stood in Aoi's living room, my hands attempting to smooth down the skirt of the dress.

"Oh, Misaki!" Manager squealed from her seat on the couch. "It's so _kawaii_! Absolutely perfect for you!"

I could feel the blush on my face grow brighter. I stared down at my feet and bit my lip, suddenly becoming very interested in the design on my borrowed shoes.

"And your hair!" she continued, clapping her hands together.

My hair had been thrown into a messy ponytail, small strands on hair falling out and framing my face. I crossed my arms uncomfortably, not happy with the excessive attention. I looked back down at my shoes. Aoi had originally produced a pair of matching purple high heels, but he soon realized that I couldn't walk in the correctly. So instead, he lent me a pair of black flats.

"Oh, I can't wait to see Usui-kun's face when he gets here!"

My head snapped up and I looked at Manager.

"Here?" I said, my eyes growing larger. "I thought I was meeting him at the school!" I hadn't meant to take such a tone with her, but she waved a dismissive hand and smiled.

"Oh, you know Usui-kun couldn't do that!" She giggled. "He's far to gentleman like to just meet you at the school."

No, no, no! I was supposed to have more time to prepare! I was counting on those extra few minutes to compose myself, but if he was coming here to get me and taking me to the school, I was beyond screwed! What did I get myself dragged into? Ugh! _Baka baka_ me for even agreeing to this!

"Misa-chan," Manager said and I looked over at her. She was smiling at me softly, patting the spot beside her on the couch. I swallowed thickly and walked over to her, sitting down beside her and placing my hands in my lap.

"Are you nervous, Misa-chan?" she asked. I was beyond nervous, but I shouldn't tell her that. Yet, I couldn't lie to her. I simply nodded.

"There's no need to be. Just have fun!" I looked up at her smiling face.

I was still nervous, but I suppose she was right. It was pointless to fret over it. If I just put on a poker face and went through it, it would be over soon. I stood up from the couch, my hand in a fist and a determined look on my face.

"You're right," I said. "I shouldn't let that perverted alien get to me. This night will be over before I know it and I can forget all about this non-sense."

"Um, that wasn't what I meant Misa-chan.." Manager said, a disappointed look on her face.

Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door and Manager stood up and trotted over to it.

"He's here!" She squealed. I was suddenly frozen to my spot on the floor, my eyes glued to the door. Usui was here? Already? What was I supposed to do? Do I look okay? What would he think of my outfit? Would he regret asking me?

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such things. Why would I give a damn what he thought about me?

My thoughts came to a screeching halt as the door opened and I saw him standing there, his blonde hair illuminated by the porch light.

"_Konbonwa_,_Kaichou_."

…

**Japanese words:**

_Arigato_: Thank you

_Kami_- God

_Hentai_- Pervert

_Hai_- Yes

_Kanpeki_- Perfect

_Naka Iutte_- Say Something

_Iie_- No

_Baka_- Idiot

_Kawaii_- Cute

_Konbonwa_- Good evening

_Kaichou-_ President


	3. Dread

**Author's Note: **Alright, well I changed my mind again. I'm afraid this chapter would be to long if I finished the story out with this one chapter, so I cut it in two… again. I realize that you all are probably ready to read the end, and be done with the long waits in between updates. But, I swear, the chapter after this WILL be the last one.

I realize that I misspelled Yukimura's name in the first chapter. I gave myself a slap on the wrist and it won't happen again.

Please enjoy the chapter, and I PROMISE the ending will be up in a week. Thank you(:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama or any of its characters. They belong to their respective creator.**

**Japanese Word List:**

_Konbonwa – Good Evening_

_Kaichou – President_

_Baka – Idiot_

_Chiizu – Cheese_

_Uchu-Jin – Alien Person_

_Hentai – Pervert_

_Dani – Good for nothing_

_Hai – Yes_

_**Chapter 3:**_

"_Konbonwa, Kaichou_."

I swallowed thickly as I stared at him; the _baka_ that had dragged me into this. I was suddenly aware of how my hands suddenly felt sweaty. Odd.

"Usui," I said with a nod in his direction.

Manager clapped her hands together promptly, as if trying to squish the awkwardness between her hands.

"Alright," she said happily. "Time for a picture!"

Suddenly, Manager was beside me, toting me over to the stairway, Usui following behind her, his hands stuffed inside his pockets like usual. I could feel my blush grow as Manager positioned me on the stairs and Usui went to stand behind me, his hands set lightly on my hips.

"Say _chiizu_!" Manager squealed happily, situating her sleek black digital camera in the best place.

I whimpered slightly as Usui placed his chin on my head, his arms snaking around my waste just as the flash light up. My face was on fire as he stepped away, making his way to the bottom of the flight of stairs.

I attempted to hide my eyes and face with my hair, the task easily accomplished with my excess curls escaping from my ponytail.

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "Are you okay, _Kaichou_?"

I nodded sharply, my hands fisting at my sides. I was so disgusted with myself for letting him affect me like this so early into the night, or at all, for that matter! He snorted amusedly and I looked up at him, hoping that my blush had faded some.

When I met his gaze, he was searching my eyes in that way he always did. I looked away briefly, making my way towards the door.

"Come on, _Baka_ Usui," I said, not turning to see if he was following me. "We're going to be late."

"But I thought you didn't want to go to the dance, _Kaichou_," he said, suddenly a step behind me as I made my way for the door.

I stopped and turned to face him. At first I was baffled as to why he hadn't hit me as close as he'd been following me, but then I remembered the obvious answer. He's Usui.

"I don't want to go, _baka_," I said. "But if I'm being dragged into this, I don't want to make a bad impression and be late."

He smiled softly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants.

"_Kaichou_ and her impressions," he tisked.

I looked up at him harshly, my annoyance boiling to the surface.

"Yes, something you certainly don't worry about." I saw the slightest falter in his smirk, just the tiniest drop in the curve of his lips, but it was gone so fast, I dismissed it as nothing.

"Come on," I said with a dejected sigh. "Let's get this over with."

I made my way to the door, waving at Manager before walking out into the cool evening. When I stopped on the front porch, I looked around. I had expected to see a fancy car, or a limosien, even. Something extravagant. But when I stepped outside and looked around, I saw… nothing.

"Usui," I said, half turning to look at him. He looked over at me in response, raising his eyebrows slightly. "Where's our ride?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, which pissed me off to no end.

"What do you mean? Do you not know or do you not care?" I asked, my voice raised. He diverted his eyes from me and wouldn't meet my gaze. "Well?" I pressed.

"I thought we'd walk," he said, suddenly meeting my eyes. I could feel my retort catch in my throat and my cheeks heat up. How was it that he could make my face set on fire and my stomach twist with one look? He was a _baka uchu-jin_, he wasn't supposed to be able to do that!

"Walk? That will take forever, you _baka_!" I said, balling my hands into fists.

"You could always ride on my back."

I stared up at him, a mortified expression on my face.

"_Hentai_!" I yelled. "That is so inappropriate! I'm in a dress, and even if I weren't that would still be unacceptable!"

"I could always ride on your back instead," he stated simply.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I thought you didn't want to be late?"

I groaned in frustration. What did I get myself into, I mean, really?

"I don't, you _baka_, but I can't get there without a way of _transportation_." I said, pronouncing each syllable slowly.

"Had to slow down to say that big word, huh _Kaichou_?"

"Can we just go now?" I asked, trying to avoid fighting with this moron, especially this early into the night.

"We have to wait for the ride to get here."

"I thought you said there was no ride?" I yelled. A few birds, startled, flew away from the nearby tree.

"I never said there was no ride," he said, leaning against the door. "I just said I thought we'd walk."

Why, that impossible, perverted, underhanded—

Suddenly, there was a horn honk, cutting off my thoughts instantly. I turned to look at the sparkly red car that sat in the road, idling as it waited for us.

"I-is this our ride?" I asked, turning to look at him. But when I looked behind me, he was already gone. I whirled around and looked at the car, Usui already waiting by the door for me.

I walked slowly down the walkway and over to the car, unsure of every step. I walked until I stood in front of him. He nodded at me before turning and opening the door for me, a hand gesturing for me to enter the vehicle.

"Ladies first," he said, a smirk playing on his features.

I stood up straighter, looked him in the eye and made my way into the car, mumbling the softest "_arigato_" before he shut the door.

I waited as he made his way around the vehicle, all the while looking out of the window. When he opened the door, I still kept my gaze out of the window, trying not to look at him.

Soon, the trees and houses outside my window started to move and slowly drift away. I turned to look at him, suddenly noticing what he was wearing as the late evening sunlight filtered in through the tinted windows.

He had on a pair of dress pants, a purple tie hanging around his neck. He had a long sleeve grey dress shirt on, the fabric wrinkled slightly. His hair was gelled back, his green eyes diverted as they glanced out of the window.

He looked over at me, my face lighting up at the thought of being caught looking. I twined my fingers together in my lap and stared down at them.

"It's not polite to stare, Prez," he said tauntingly.

I looked up at him, glaring daggers at his audacity.

"Then why do you do it if it's so rude?" I bit back, my words coming out hateful. Good.

"I'm a perverted alien, remember?" he retorted playfully. "I can stare all I want."

I looked away from him again, grumbling under my breath about perverted aliens and cruel and unusual punishment.

…

When I stepped out of the car, I looked around, amazed with the work the student council had placed into decorating the gym, inside and out. The gates that surrounded the school were covered in festive purple ribbons, cream streams of ribbons falling down to complete it. The actual school had a similar style. There was a booth for photos on the side lawn, couples starting to line up for their pictures.

_Thank God we already had our picture taken_, I thought to myself, relieved.

"Coming, _Kaichou_?" Usui asked bemusedly, his head tilted slightly in the direction of the school. I felt the annoying heat rush to my cheeks, nodding to try and conceal it – even though I was sure he'd already seen it.

I stood up, ignoring the hand he extended toward me. He stuffed it in his pants pocket, unusually cooperative. I made a motion with my hand for him to continue walking, following behind him when he took the hint and made his way for the school.

I forced myself to face forward, trying to block out the whispers and giggles that came from some of the girls as we walked by. Some were about Usui, others about me. The majority were centered around _us_. The blush quickly returned to my face, and I was forever thankful I was behind Usui.

Well, maybe not forever.

Usui stopped walking suddenly, my face making contact with his back. I instinctively put my hands up and pushed myself off of him, only to watch him turn around and look at me over his shoulder. That amused smirk of his was playing on the corners of his lips.

No, I wasn't completely mortified. Not at all.

I quickly pulled my arms and tucked them around my chest, my palms burning.

"Let people know when you're going to stop walking, _dani_!" I quipped. He raised an eyebrow at me, that smirk still hinting on his face.

"Maybe you should let people know when you're about to run into them," he retorted before continuing to walk. Why the nerve!

I stood there, my arms still crossed tightly over my chest. I stuck my nose indignantly in the air, an annoyed snort finishing the stance.

"You do realize the party is inside the school, right?" Usui taunted, not even looking back at me. I refused to answer his question, keeping hold of my position. "And you do realize that if you don't come by yourself, that means I'll have to intervene?" He continued, stopping, but still not looking back.

"And what exactly does that involve?" I asked, curiosity hinting in my voice.

"I might just have to pick you up and carry you inside," he told me, looking over his shoulder, mischief glittering in his green eyes.

"That will not be necessary," I said, the blush returning. I forced myself to march forward. I kept marching even when I passed him. Part of me hoped he was following, another part desperately wished he would stay out in the cold.

When I came to the open double doors of the gym entrance, I came to an abrupt halt, my mouth open as I took in the glory that was once our gym that always smelled of sweaty men.

The lights were dimmed and colored lights danced around the room. There were purple and cream ribbons laced through the metal rafters and along the walls, the purple ribbons tied into bows and hung in the corners. Music poured from the speakers that sat in the front of the gym, the room vibrating with the bass. Couples and single persons danced in a mass at the center of the gym, a few groups standing on the side, sipping out of paper cups.

"The school council did a good job, huh?" Usui said as he suddenly appeared behind me.

"_Hai_," I said, nodding slightly.

"Well, come on," he said, taking my hand in his. "It's a dance, not a stand around."

I cursed my blush for the eighteenth – scratch that, twentieth – million time. But, I allowed him to drag me into the crowded room.

More stares and whispers were sent our way, and I became hyperaware of the heat that was pressed against my hand. I tried to pry my hand free, trying to escape the glances. But, like I expected, he simply held my hand tighter, obviously sending the message '_I've got you, and you're not getting away'_.

Tonight felt as if it was going to be long. And it hadn't even started yet.


	4. Decide

Okay, everyone, here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading it and that you all have enjoyed the story overall. I'd like to thank you all for your loyalty and compliments to the story; they kept me going(: Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to their rightful owner.

**Japanese Word List:**

_Himitsu – Secret_

_Hai – Yes_

_Gomenasai – I'm sorry_

_Kaichou – President_

_Ii nioi – You smell sweet_

_Kirei Dayo – You look beautiful_

_Hentai – Pervert_

_Kanpeki – Perfect_

_Arigato – Thank you_

_Kisu Shite – Kiss me_

_**Chapter 4:**_

I leaned against the wall, chatting happily with my friend, Sakura. Usui had allowed me twenty minutes of freedom – not that it was spoken, of course, it was understood – so I had decided to use it talking with my friends.

Sakura talked animatedly about her night of preparations for the dance, using her hands and raising her voice occasionally. I simply smiled and nodded, spoke when appropriate, laughed when necessary. When she took a second to take a sip from her cup of her punch (spike free, by the way; I wouldn't let her drink it until I had thoroughly smelled it for alcohol) I took a moment to inspect her outfit.

It was a cute little dress, the blue skirt coming to her knees. It had a sash of sorts that draped over one shoulder and underneath the other. One arm was left bare while the other sported a three quarter length sleeve. It sparkled when she turned a certain way, the skirt sashaying around her knees. Her black high heels sparkled as well, her hair thrown up in its usual pig tails.

"So, Misaki-chan," she said suddenly, bringing my attention back to our conversation. "Who are you here with?"

My face flushed what I knew was a deep crimson, my face feeling hot. I looked down into my cup for a moment, gathering myself. I looked around the room distractedly, looking for something to change the subject with.

"Sakura?" I asked, looking back at her. "Where is Shizuko?"

Her eyes grew big and she set her now empty cup down on the table, clapping her hands together once she had turned back to me.

"Shizuko said she had two reasons for not coming," Sakura began, holding up two fingers to emphasize her point. "One," she dropped one finger, leaving her lone pointed finger held up. " She said she had nothing to wear. Two," she brought the second finger back up, "she said she didn't want to come."

"Well, that's odd," I mused, mostly to myself. I was certain Shizuko would've come, if only for the need to look after Sakura with all these boys around.

Sakura nodded her head in agreements, lacing her fingers together. There was a moment of silence before Sakura spoke again.

"Misaki-chan, you never told me who you came with," Sakura reminded. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"It's a _himitsu_," I said after a moment, hoping she wouldn't press any further after that. I should've known better.

"Oh!" She squealed happily. "You have to tell me!"

I took a deep breath, turning to my friend. I smiled weakly and half-whispered, "I'm here with-"

"Misaki."

Sakura and I both looked up at the mention of my name only to look up to see Usui staring down at us – well, rather _me_.

"_Hai_?" I asked, looking at Sakura from the corner of my eye, watching her eyes grow bigger.

"Would you like to come over this way with me?" Translation? Time's up.

I just nodded briskly, sending Sakura an apologetic look. "_Gomenasai,"_ I told her as Usui grabbed my hand and began to tote me away.

She waved a dismissive hand before smiling at me. "Its fine, but you still have to answer my question later!"

She couldn't guess? Well, at least it wasn't _that _obvious… to everyone.

Usui walked me over to the center of the gym, a few people dancing to the beat of the song that was playing. He looked down at me, cocking his head slightly.

"Dance?" He asked simply, holding out his hand that wasn't grasping mine. I shook my head, frightened, mortified, apprehensive. "What's wrong, _Kaichou_?" I asked me, smirking. "Can't dance?"

He asked it like it was the funniest thing in the world; as if everyone should be able to dance. Then again, everything came easy to him. I blushed again, simply nodding my head. When he saw that I was serious, his smirk faded into a somewhat surprised expression before changing yet again into an understanding one.

"Well, how about I do the dancing, and you just follow?"

I was very quiet, listening to the music as it changed from an upbeat J-pop to a slower song that I didn't recognize. Just my luck; he asks me to dance with him as soon as it changes to a slow song.

"Just," I said, annoyed with how easily I was letting this happen. "Just watch your hands."

His smirk returned as he held my one hand, the other laying lightly on my waist. My face spontaneously combusted as he placed his hand there, the heat from his hand burning my skin through my dress – all metaphorically speaking.

I allowed him to lead me, just swaying slightly back and forth. I was so embarrassed. This was _so_ not happening. I refused to look up at him, choosing to direct my gaze to the wrinkle on his sleeve. It was quite annoying, actually. My perfectionist self wanted to fix it. My Misaki self told me I was already in deep shit and didn't need to go touching him over silly little thing; he might get the wrong idea.

Suddenly, Usui leaned down, his warm breath tickling my ear. My heart sped up at his sudden proximity, my eyes growing twice as large.

"_Ii nioi_," he whispered before pulling back, a satisfied smirk playing on his face as he took in my surprise.

At first, I was at loss for words, but then as my face lit up again, I turned my gaze back to his sleeve and half-heartedly whispered, "_hentai_."

The look that came onto his face was a mixture of amusement and disappointment. I was baffled at how such opposite emotions could be present at the same time. But then again, with Usui, anything was possible.

…

After that one dance, I had told Usui I didn't want to dance anymore, and he had complied, walking with me over to the snack table. After a moment of neither of us speaking, I told him I was going to go to the bathroom (don't ask me why I told him, I just did). He hadn't said anything, so I had taken the initiative to walk over to the restroom.

As I washed my hands in the sink, a girl tapped me on the shoulder, her face slightly contorted with held back giggles.

"You're the Kaichou, right?" She asked me, calming herself down a little.

"Yes," I said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"You're hear with Usui, right?" Her eyes got a bit bigger in anticipation.

"Y-yes," I replied, this time a bit unsure of myself and of my answer.

"Well, I think that's cute; you two are _kanpeki_ together." And with that, she giggled to herself again and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom.

_What was her problem?_ I thought to myself as I dried off my hands. Her laughing made me a bit nervous and self conscience, but I dismissed it before walking out of the bathroom and into the gym.

The moment I was back in the gym, I started looking for Usui. It surprised me; I should've been using this time to talk to someone other than _him_. But for some reason, I was trying to locate him.

"Misaki!"

I turned my attention away from where I had been looking at and turned to see Yukimura waving and walking towards me, Kanou by his side. His hood zipped up over his dress shirt, his hoodie's hood up over his head, of course.

I nodded, a smile on my face. "Yukimura, Kanou."

Kanou nodded back, his hands dug into his pockets. Yukimura smiled enthusiastically, standing beside me before looking around the room at all of the decorations and people.

"This dance turned out to be alright after all, huh Misaki-san?"

I smiled, lacing my hands together in front of me. I nodded before responding, "It's quite nice, you did a fantastic job."

Yukimura waved a dismissive hand before pointing at Kanou. "Don't thank me, Kanou did most if not all of the decorations."

I nodded, "Well, then at least it's safe to say you were right when you said we should have this dance. I think it did turn out to be a good chance for the boys and girls to hang out."

Yukimura began laughing, whole-heartedly at that. I looked at him oddly, raising an eyebrow at his outburst. When he had finally calmed down, he looked at me, wiping his eye as he tried to control the last few giggles.

"I'm sorry, Misaki-san, but I didn't even suggest we do the dance."

"Then who did?" I asked. I was dumbfounded. If he didn't suggest it, who would've? Kanou would've never organized anything where he would be around girls and the other student council members were too scared of what I would say or do with a suggestion like that.

"Usui did, of course!" Yukimura said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This was all his idea."

I stood with my mouth slightly open, surprise playing on my face. Usui? I was about to ask Yukimura for more details, but he suddenly turned back to me, waving good-bye.

"Sorry, Misaki-san. Someone needs my help over at the snack table. I'll see you on Monday; have fun!"

Kanou followed behind me, leaving me alone opening and closing my mouth like a fish out of water. After a second longer, I shut my mouth firmly and turned around, now twice as determined to find Usui. But I didn't make it too far before I ran into someone else.

"Misaki!"

Was everyone calling my name tonight? I turned back around to see Shintani practically running towards me. When he got to where I was, he leaned over with his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. When he could breath regularly, he stood up straight and smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"_Kirei dayo_," he said, a slight blush on his face. I blushed a little as well, nodding.

"_Arigato_, Shintani-kun," I smiled a bit. His smile grew twice as big and he hugged me. It surprised me, so I stayed tense in his embraced, but he didn't seem to notice. I heard someone clear their throat behind me and Shintani instantly let me go. I turned around to see Usui giving Shintani a death glare, the hidden bite of his thoughts showing in his eyes.

"Usui," Shintani said in a clipped fashion. Usui simply nodded before looking at me and back to him. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand pulling me almost harshly to his side.

"If you'll excuse me, Misaki is my date for the night. I can be a bit selfish, so I'd like to keep her to myself." And with that, he turned on his heels and began walking away, pulling me along behind him. I could feel Shintani glaring daggers at Usui. I felt so bad for him. Every time he tried to talk to me, Usui butted in. It kind of made me mad, after all, Shintani was my friend.

I pulled my hand back rather sharply and he turned around and looked at me, surprise evident on his face.

"What exactly was that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What was what?" He asked innocently. I snorted at his comment.

"You know what, why were you so rude to Shintani?"

He looked away and suddenly he wouldn't meet my gaze. I waited for a moment before clearing my throat.

"I'm waiting."

"I told you," he said suddenly, finally meeting my gaze. "I'm selfish and I don't like to share what's mine."

The inevitable blush crept back onto my face and my hands balled up by my sides.

"I-I'm not yours," I stuttered, embarrassed at the comment.

He smirked like always. He brought his hand up and set it tenderly on top of my head, his head tilted slightly.

"You are for tonight," he said, a suggestive tone hiding under the caring in his voice. I blushed furiously, at loss for words.

"_H-hentai_!" I scolded him, brushing his hand off of my head. He let the smallest smile reach his lips but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on," he said, offering his hand. "I want to dance again."

…

Two slow, awkward dances and four cups of punch later, Usui and I were working our way through the crowd, trying to make it out to Usui's car. Once we found it, he used the key phob to unlock the vehicle and we both climbed in. He turned the heat on since the weather had turned cool and made sure I buckled my seat belt.

After we had weaved our way through traffic and were on our way back to Aoi's house, he turned his radio on, the music pouring in softly. BoA's _Every Heart_ was coming from the speakers and I reached to turn the volume down. It wasn't that I didn't like the song, I was just that I didn't want to think about my heart.

When I reached over to turn it down, Usui grabbed my hand as if to stop me. But when he just held onto my hand and rested our entwined hands on the armrest of his seat, I wasn't so sure that that's what he was trying to do.

I attempted to pull my hand away, but he held fast, determined to hold my hand for the ride home. Fine, let him hold my hand. He had been – it killed me to admit it – a gentleman all night, minus a thing or two. I suppose I could let him hold my hand for ten minutes if he _really _wanted to.

God, I was going insane.

When we were nearing the Aoi's place, he took a turn the went into the entrance of the park. I looked around at the street light lit sidewalks, the endless rows of pink cherry trees.

"Usui," I said, still looking out of my window. "I think you took a wrong turn."

He didn't say anything, just continued to drive. After a moment longer, he pulled over and let go of my hand, turning to open his door and get out of the vehicle. Completely dumbfounded, I climbed out of the car as well, not wanting to be alone in a park in the middle of the night.

Usui walked until he came to stand under two of the fullest cherry trees, a streetlight directly in the middle. I walked up behind him, taking in the view of the huge pink petal lined trees. They were simply beautiful!

Usui looked at me from over his shoulder, an expressionless look on his face. I couldn't read his expression, not even his eyes gave a hint as to what he was thinking. He turned back around and I saw his shoulders rise as he sighed. Now I was really confused.

"Kaichou," he said after awhile. He still had his back turned to me.

"Hai?"

"Did you have fun tonight?" he asked. I think I was going crazy, but there was almost an air of self-doubt in his tone.

"Of course," I said, glad that for once he couldn't see my blush.

He chuckled slightly. He was really confusing me now; I was completely lost. Finally, he turned around and looked at me, his eyes searching mine.

"Usui?" I asked him, surprised at where my boldness to speak was coming from. He raised an eyebrow in recognition and I continued, diverting my gaze. "If I ask you something, will you answer me honestly?"

He had a mildly surprised look on his face but he nodded none the less.

"What was the real reason why you planned the dance? I know it was you who suggested it, so don't tell me otherwise."

He smiled at me, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I wanted to see the _Kaichou_ in a dress, was that so wrong?"

"It's very wrong!" I retorted, simply mortified. He smiled a bit more.

"Plus, I wanted to dance with you. I might see you in a dress at Maid Latte, but I can't have you dance with me, as much as I would like to."

I was at loss for words for what seemed like the zillionth time tonight. He organized the entire dance just to get to dance with me? It seemed like something he would do…

"_Kaichou_?"

I looked up at him, surprised by the seriousness in his tone.

"Yes?"

"Since I answered your question, if I ask you a favor, would you do it?"

My eyebrows scrunched together. With Usui, a favor could mean anything. Absolutely anything.

"Depends on what the favor is," I said, choosing my words carefully. A breeze flew by, sweeping up the fallen flower petals, the scent of cherry prominent.

Usui walked over to me so that he was so close, our bodies were almost touching. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my face, smell his cologne on his shirt.

"_Kisu shite."_

I have no idea what came over me. Maybe it was the moment. Maybe it was the scenery, maybe someone really had spiked the punch. But while I stood under the cherry trees with him staring at me with such an intensity, the street light shining down on us and the cherry scented petals falling around us, I made a snap decision.

And I kissed him.

…

**I hope you all enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
